When men shave their faces, the skin can be tender afterwards. This tenderness can lead to an undesirable redness of the skin which can also include undesirable bumps. People's faces also vary greatly with respect to facial features regarding size, arrangement, facial contours, etc. Currently, most people who suffer from bumps and redness utilize aftershave and expensive creams to keep the skin calm. However, placing aftershave and creams on the skin after shaving can also lead to more breakouts, etc. One additional remedy for irritated skin is face masks made from the more well-known gel formulation. The masks typically comprise two layers of some sort of flexible plastic material sealed together around the perimeter, with a gel, or gel beads located between the layers. The problem with this set up is that the gel or gel beads move with gravity, and thus once placed on the face of a user with the user sitting or standing up, the inner contents can shift and pull the mask downward. When a user desires to utilize one of these gel masks, they typically must lie on their back in order to keep the mask in place. This poses a problem when the user has a busy morning/day trying to get ready for work/an evening out.
Consequently, a need still exists for an inexpensive, moldable face-mask that will securely fit the special facial features of the individual wearer so that the user may go about their daily routine while wearing the mask, and at the same time provide therapeutic relief and prevent the undesirable redness and bumps that can be associated with facial shaving.